Call me, maybe?
by Faerie of Tara
Summary: After finding out Kurt has never been to a club, Kurt is forced to go to a gay club by Mercedes, and while dancing with the boys of New Directions, catches the eye of a certain dark haired, hazel-eyed someone...
1. Chapter 1

**Ok. "Call me, maybe" has been stuck in my head for the past couple WEEKS. Seriously. I went on a road trip with my friends to celebrate our HS graduation (WOOOOOOO) and "Call Me, Maybe" was on the radio constantly. **

**So I guess this story is a graduation present to myself, and a release for the plot bunny hopping around in my head.**

**Also, I stole "Scandals" the gay bar from the show. I have no idea if it's a real place, but I altered some details from the show to fit my needs.**

**One other thing- To me, Kurt is NOT a baby penguin. Anyone who can do the single ladies dance like that earns at least a sexy-beast-in-training badge. After Blaine, forget it. Did you SEE "I'm not the Boy Next Door?" ;)**

**Please ignore any mistakes, this is unbetaed and unedited...whoops. Lazy me.**

**I do not own Glee...my birthday is next month, so check back then! :)**

The club pounded with the beat of Pitbull's newest song, lights flashing on the large dance floor. Kurt looked around nervously, feeling incredibly out of place. Clubs were not his thing. The only reason he was here was because of Mercedes, who insisted New Directions needed a 'night to let loose' (aka pre-graduation celebration). When Kurt revealed he had never been to a club, Mercedes enlisted the boys of New Directions to take him to a gay bar. Some of Sam's old stripping buddies got them some fake IDs and here they were- at 'Scandals', the gay bar in Westerville.

Kurt fidgeted, picking at his T-shirt. Mercedes and Santana had dressed him (despite his protests) and he was now sporting a grey v-neck, dark,loose fitting jeans and a black belt.

Finn, dressed in jeans and a maroon t- shirt, coughed beside him. "Well, this looks...interesting."

Indeed it did. The club was large, decorated in blacks, greys, and greens. A long bar sat on a side, most of the stools filled with men. The dance floor dominated the room, pulsing with strobe lights and moving colors. Men of all kinds danced, some grinding shamelessly against each other, while others danced a bit more respectfully. A large stage was set up in the front of the room with men twisting in positions that made Kurt blush.

Puck grinned. "Come on boys, lets go get some drinks before we find Kurt a guy."

Kurt spluttered. "No, Puck, I was forced to come here. I am NOT looking for a guy. I wouldn't want the type of guy who hangs out in clubs like these, anyway."

Puck shrugged, undeterred, and pushed through the crowds of people to the bar. He leaned on the counter, at ease with the club atmosphere.

The bartender, a young man around 30, walked up to them. "What'll you have?" he asked.

"Five Heinekens, one Jack Daniels on the rocks." the bartender nodded, and filled the order. He handed them to Puck, who distributed the beers and kept the Jack Daniels. Puck pulled his wallet out of pocket and lay some money on the bar. The others boys looked at him suspiciously, but didn't ask where he got the money from.

The boys found some empty stools and sat down, clutching their drinks.

Finn and Sam started gulping their beers, looking interestedly at the club. Sam was starting up at the stage, humming appreciatively at the dancers. Mike would glance at the dancers, too, but he mostly drank his beer and watched Rory with a grin on his face. Rory was looking around, jaw on the ground. Apparently he had never seen an American club before. Probably not a GAY club. People in Ireland must be sheltered, Kurt thought randomly, Rory always looked at me like I was the first gay person he had met.

Kurt, on his part, studiously ignored everything, picking at the label of his beer.. He was so embarrassed. He felt bad for his friends who had to go through this traumatising experience with him, watching gay guys prance around in tiny underwear, and tattoos, and...He shuddered. For someone who watched Broadway Musicals as much as other teenage boys watched porn, such blatant acts of sex were unnerving.

It's not like he had never THOUGHT about sex. He was a teenage boy, after all. His masturbatory fantasies starred a handsome brunette who undressed him slowly, and whispered sweet nothings in his ear before making love to him slowly. Gay clubs were not part of those fantasies.

Kurt was startled out of his thoughts when he felt a light tap on his elbow. He looked up, startled, to see a blonde man around fifty smiling at him. "Hey, gorgeous, " The man said, holding a hand. "I'm Jack, and you are...?"

Kurt shook the offered hand quickly, trying to think of an excuse to leave when a voice behind him spoke.

"Not interested." Puck said, glaring at the older man." He's not interested." The man took one look at his mohawk and threatening glare and nodded, walking away hurriedly, giving Kurt one more smile.

Kurt sagged in his seat, relieved. "Thanks, Noah." he said.

Puck grinned. "No problem, man. I want to set you up with a good guy- not someone three times your age. He looked creepy, anyway." Puck knocked back his drink, then offered his hand to Kurt. "Let's dance."

Kurt stared at him. "Umm...no. I was forced here, remember? I'm perfectly fine just sitting, thanks." He returned his gaze to his untouched beer, but Puck had other ideas.

"Remember why we're here? To LET LOOSE. That means dancing. All of us guys wanted you to have a good night, so we came here. Now come on, and dance."

Kurt didn't move. "I would have been comfortable sitting in a corner of a straight bar, and you know that. Why did all of you come here, where you are obviously uncomfortable?"

Puck shrugged. "You're one of us, Kurt, and we wanted you to have a good time and meet people. Besides, we're not all that uncomfortable." He nodded at Sam and Mike who were dancing in the middle of the floor, trying out new moves and laughing with each other. They were attracting quite a crowd, and seemed to be enjoying the attention.

Finn and Rory were still at the bar, chatting with each other. Artie and Joe had opted not to come, claiming inability to dance and respect for one's body, respectively.

Kurt looked back at Puck, who had a smile on his face. "C'mon, Kurt. Dance with me? No one will be looking, anyway, everyone's staring at Sam and Mike."

Kurt's lips quirked and he nodded, standing up. He took a long drag of his beer and then followed Puck to the dance floor and began moving slowly.

At first, his movements were jerky, but as he got into the rhythm of the song, his movements became more fluid.

Soon, his hips were rolling and twisting. Puck stared at him. "Damn, Hummel, you got moves, man. If I was gay, I'd tap you."

Kurt rolled his eyes. "Thanks, Noah."

"No, seriously. A bunch of other people want to, too."

Kurt looked around at this, and noticed a little crowd around them. Sam and Mike had sat down, and Kurt was the new object of everyone's attention. Kurt blushed brightly,and pulled away from Puck. "This is embarrassing." he muttered, face burning hotter as he realized many of the men were straining in their pants.

Puck laughed. "Hummel. They love you. For some of these guys, this is the only action they'll be getting tonight. Do you really want to deny them that chance?" He pulled Kurt back to him, and grinded against him. Kurt's blush didn't fade, but for some unexplained reason, he continued dancing. He could practically FEEL Puck's triumphant grin, and that made him grin too. He would probably never see these men again, anyway. Maybe Mercedes was right. Or maybe his beer was getting to him. He and alcohol were not friends, after all.

Within twenty more minutes of dancing, Kurt pulled away and collapsed at the bar next to Finn. His stepbrother looked at him, eyebrows raised. "Having fun?" he asked.

"Tons" Kurt answered dryly. He gulped down the water Mike passed him and closed his eyes. He WAS having fun. He never knew dirty dancing could be so...titillating.

He opened his eyes when Rihanna's "S&M" came on and jumped to his feet. "I love this song!" He set down his water, and pulled Mike to the dance floor. The tall Asian went willingly, always happy to have a reason to dance.

_Cause I may be bad, but I'm perfectly good at it_

_Sex in the air, I don't care, I love the smell of it_

_Sticks and stones may break my bones_

_But chains and whips excite me_

Kurt sang along with the chorus loudly, dancing shamelessly with Mike. Mike laughed inwardly, but grinded back, happy Kurt was having fun. The two danced a bit more, laughing when one would do something particularly sexy.

As the two headed back to the bar, Kurt noticed a young boy staring at him. He couldn't have been much older than Kurt himself, and when the boy caught Kurt's eyes, he looked away quickly.

Intrigued, Kurt walked toward the boy. He was now staring at two boys on the dance floor, one black, one Asian, who were dancing with each other. He had a slight smile on his face as he watched and Kurt found himself entranced. He tapped the boy on the shoulder, causing the boy to whip around in surprise.

"Hello, sorry to interrupt, but I noticed you looking at me, and..." Kurt stopped, unsure of what to say.

The boy blushed. "Yeah, sorry about that. I don't want to be creepy. You're dancing was just...really good."

"Thanks." Now that Kurt was next to the boy, he could see the boy had deep hazel eyes and brunette hair, obviously gelled. He wore a pair of skintight red jeans and a black wifebeater, and Kurt felt himself staring a bit too long. He coughed and looked back up the boy's face. "I'm Kurt, by the way."

"Blaine. Nice to meet you." The two shook hands, a cliche warm feeling spreading through their bodies as they touched.

Kurt hesitated. "Would you like to dance?"

Blaine's eyes lit up. "I would love to, thanks." He paused. "won't you boyfriend mind, though? He nodded to Puck, who was sitting at the bar, chatting with Finn.

Kurt laughed. "He's just a friend. He just wanted to get me to loosen up, or something."

Blaine nodded and took Kurt's offered hand, and followed him to the dance floor.

The two boys danced tentatively at first, slowly comfortable with each other. Blaine danced quite well in skintight pants, and Kurt was impressed. He knew, from experience, that that took talent. The loud music prevented much conversation, so the two teens danced silently, smiling at each other.

They got progressively closer to each other with each song, and soon they were face to face, bodies pressed together. Blaine moved closer timidly,and when Kurt made no move to pull away, he pressed his lips to the taller boys.

Kurt kissed back chastely, inwardly screaming for joy. THIS should have been his first kiss- not some rough kiss in the boys locker room by an closeted bully.

Blaine pulled back, smiling shyly. "Was that okay?" he mouthed.

Kurt nodded, grinning goofily. "Yes" he mouthed back.

Having no interest on getting their mack on in the middle of the dance floor, the two boys receded to the secluded corner Blaine had been seated at.

Just as they sat down, two other boys came up to them- the boys Blaine was looking at on the dance floor.

"Hey, Blaine," the taller black boy called. "We need to leave. Thad only guaranteed us until midnight."

"One sec," Blaine called back. He looked at Kurt apologetically. "I have to go. I'm at boarding school, and if we're caught out, we'll get in big trouble. I'm sorry."

Kurt smiled gently. "Don't worry about it. I should be going soon. I'm here with some of my straight friends who probably can't wait to get out of here."

Blaine laughed. "Good friends you got."

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. Wait, before you go..." He pulled a napkin that was laying on the bar toward him and wrote his number on it.

"Here's my number. Call me, maybe?"

Blaine took the napkin and planted a swift kiss to the corner of Kurt's mouth. "Of course. See you later, I guess."

He walked away with his friends, continually looking back at Kurt. Kurt smiled and walked over to his own friends who were staring at him curiously.

"Who was that?" Finn asked.

Kurt smiled. "Blaine."

"You two looked pretty comfortable." Puck said, leering.

Kurt blushed. "Well, aren't you the one who wanted to set me up with someone, anyway? Blaine's nice." he shot back.

"Even though he hangs out in clubs?" Puck countered.

"I have a feeling he does not frequent this type of establishment." Kurt sniffed. "Let's go. I'm exhausted."

The boys agreed heartily,and packed into Puck's truck. Kurt, who had drank the least, drove, and as he did so, all he could think about was Blaine. He thought about his scribbled number on that drink napkin and hoped wholeheartedly that Blaine would call it.

**Like? Hate it? Review, please! If you want me to continue, feel free to tell me, and I'll think about it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm pissed. My roommate kicked me out so she could watch a movie with her boyfriend, and I've been sitting in the lounge for two hours. Well, at least it gives me time to work on this!**

**I switched POVs a lot this chapter, I hope you guys don't get too confused…. hopefully my scene breaks work!**

**Random note: As of when I wrote this, my favorite stories count was at 69…. *giggles* I have such a messed up mind…**

When Kurt woke the next morning, he had no idea where he was. He sat up slowly, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes. He gazed around the room with tiredly. Finn, Puck, Sam, Mike, and Rory all lay on the floor of Puck's living room, all fast asleep.

_Oh yeah_… Puck had arranged for a sleepover, to cover any hangovers the boys might wake up to after a night out from their parents.

Kurt was tempted to flop back down on the floor and fall back asleep, but his body had other ideas. With a groan, he stood up and headed to the restroom to relieve himself.

After he was done, he walked back in the living room, and crawled over to Rory. The boy had had a watch on last night, and Kurt was glad to see he hadn't taken it off. He leaned over the sleeping boy carefully, and glanced at the time. 7:30.

Kurt would usually be up at 6:30 at home, perfection takes time, you know, but he hadn't gotten to bed until close to two am that morning.

He crawled back to his blanket and curled up. He was tired, and he was going to SLEEP. He fell asleep quickly, and didn't wake up for another three hours.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine awoke with a blinding headache. He rolled over on his side, and almost fell off the bed. He stumbled to the bathroom, and grabbed for the medicine cabinet door, eyes closed against the light of the morning. He grabbed a bottle of pills, and cracked open an eye to see what he grabbed. Ibroprufen. _Awesome._ He swallowed the pill quickly, and then staggered back to his bed for some more sleep.

He awoke some time later to David shaking his shoulder. "Blaine, wake up!" It's two in the afternoon and we're going to sing at the nursing home at four! Get up, eat something, and get changed, for goodness sakes!"

Blaine blinked up at him sleepily, then down at his clothes. He wore the same outfit he had worn to the club the night before, now crumpled and twisted.

"Ok, David. I'll be ready in fifteen to practice, but get out of my room." When David didn't move, Blaine glared at him.

"NOW."

David left quickly.

Blaine undressed quickly, flinging his clothes in the direction of his clothes hamper. He heard a clang as something fell to the floor, and he walked over curiously. His phone lay on the floor, apparently just having fallen out of his pants pocket. He unlocked the screen and saw that his phone was open to his contacts list. Specifically, it was highlighted on one name. _Kurt Hummel_.

Blaine blinked at the name for a moment before remembering.

Ah, yes. Kurt. The boy who danced so well, and the boy he had…kissed? Blaine shook his head confusedly. He never thought his first kiss would be with a random boy he met at a club. The more he thought about it, though, he didn't mind. He had been drawn to Kurt the moment he saw him, dancing with a mohawked guy. The two danced intimately and Blaine thought they were boyfriends. He watched as the beautiful boy then danced with a tall Asian, and banished his original thought. Unless they weren't exclusive, there was no way a dude would let his boyfriend grind on another boy like that.

Blaine remembered feeling mortified when the boy caught him staring, but was pleasantly surprised when he was invited to dance. While dancing, he could not keep his eyes off the remarkable boy in front of him, and he found himself drawing closer to the other boy. When the two had kissed, he felt sparks running along his lips. He knew it was cliché, a thing only referenced in cheesy rom-coms or chick lit, but he knew Kurt was special and like no one he had ever met before.

Blaine stared at the phone in his hand and remembered putting the number in there on the ride home, too scared of losing the precious napkin that held Kurt's phone number in a loopy, elegant scrawl.

Blaine blinked once again, coming back to the present. He glanced at the clock and swore under his breath. _Shit._ He had 2 minutes until Warbler practice, and Wes was going to have a fit if he was late.

He stuffed his phone into his pocket, and all but ran out the door, not wanting to face Wes' wrath.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt awoke the second time to the smell of pancakes. His stomach growled, and he reluctantly stood up and stretched before heading to the kitchen. Mike, the only other boy besides himself who could cook, was standing at the stove, a plate of pancakes next to him. He looked up and grinned as Kurt entered, flipping a pancake.

"Morning" he said, watching Kurt fumble with the coffee machine in the corner. "You're the first one up. I was hungry when I woke up, so I decided to make breakfast. Are pancakes okay?"

Kurt nodded. "Yeah. I'm going to make a quick fruit salad, though. We should try to get something healthy inside the others." Mike grinned at him and nodded, flipping another pancake.

Kurt made sure the coffee was started before walking to the fridge. He pulled out some strawberries, grapes, and cantaloupe. He started dicing the fruit, throwing the cut pieces of fruit in a large bowl he found in the cupboard.

The coffee maker dinged, and he walked over and grabbed the pot to set on the table. He also grabbed a couple plates, napkins, and cups. Mike set a large platter of pancakes next to the other food, and sat down in one of the bar stools by the counter. "Now we wait", he said.

It didn't take long for the other boys to wake up, and they all wandered in the room about two minutes later.

"Is that coffee?" Sam asked, sniffing the air.

"And pancakes?" Finn added. "I'm starving." He grabbed a pancake off the pile, and stuffed it into his mouth.

"Finn," Kurt scolded. "Manners. There are plates RIGHT THERE". Finn nodded sheepishly, and grabbed a plate, piling pancakes onto it. The other boys all piled their plates high, and Kurt grabbed some coffee and fruit.

"Dude," Finn said, mouth full of pancake. "Eat something else, man. I know you're small and healthy and all, but eat a pancake. It's not going to kill you."

Kurt didn't say anything for a moment. Then he shrugged and took a pancake.

The other boys stared at him in astonishment. "Wow," Puck whispered reverently. "I thought he has going to argue a lot more."

"I CAN hear you," Kurt snapped from his place at the table. "I'm just hungry today, that's all. And I don't feel like fighting."

"That Blair guy must have slipped him something, or maybe promised him a sex date later." Puck continued, ignoring Kurt. "I mean- he was smiling a lot after he danced with him."

"Blaine." Kurt corrected absently. "And no, I'm just hungry. And I was smiling because Blaine is a nice guy, and it was nice to meet new people." He blushed lightly as he said this, but luckily no one noticed. Except for Mike. Mike winked at him quickly before turning back to his conversation with Rory.

Kurt looked down at his breakfast, face flushing slightly. He couldn't believe that he had kissed a boy at a club last night. His first kiss…with someone he barely knew. Kurt knew there was something special about Blaine, though. He had felt a connection to him, as cliché as that sounded. Kurt didn't regret that kiss on bit, and he hoped he would have a chance to do it again.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine was exhausted. After Warbler practice (He had gotten there with 30 seconds to spare, thank GOD), the group had performed at a local nursing home. The audience was enthusiastic as they could be, swaying slightly off beat, and humming along tunelessly, hands cupped around hearing aids. The boys had then opted to get pizza after, and had ended up staying for three hours. On the ride home, Blaine grabbed his phone and ear buds, needing a moment to chill out.

As he scrolled through his songs and picked _Raise you Glass_ by P!nk (a classic), he found himself clicking on his contacts list. He stared at his phone for a moment before typing a quick message out and pressing send. He let out a breath he hadn't known he was holding, and laid his head on the bus window, closing his eyes.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt all but fell on his bed, dumping his overnight bag near his closet. Finn had stayed at Puck's to play videogames, and unfortunately, his brother was his ride home. Kurt had busied himself by watching reruns of Greys Anatomy on Puck's upstairs television, but he had gotten bored after four hours. He had demanded Finn to take him home, and here he was. Bored and in desperate need of a shower.

He reluctantly stood (his bed was too darn comfortable) and grabbed his towel from the back of his door. He was about to walk to the bathroom when his phone dinged. He knew it would plague him his whole shower if he didn't check it, so he walked over to his bag and pulled out his cell.

**1 new text message: (614) 555-2345**

Kurt stared at his phone curiously. He was pretty sure that was a Westerville area code, but who did he know in Westerville? Curiosity piqued, he opened the message. Then almost dropped the phone.

_Hey, it's Blaine. From last night? Just checking the number…_

A/N I was soooo tempted to stop it there… Oh, wait! I did…*grins evilly* I have never done this before…. had such an evil cliffhanger. ***Gasps*** Should I continue? ;)


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm sorry for the long wait, but college is demanding. Fun, but busy! Well, here is the third chapter… **

**Oh, and I have an issue with changing POVs far too often, so please excuse me. I am also tired, so excuse any mistakes or lame sentences.**

**I also made up a restaurant and fudged some distances and times, so don't sue me!**

**I know NOTHING about cars. I looked something up…the car I found is probably only driven for shows, but give me some slack, because I have no car knowledge at all.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Glee…although if I owned Darren Criss I don't think I would want for anything ever again…;)**

_**Last chapter:**_

**1 new text message: (614) 555-2345**

Kurt stared at his phone curiously. He was pretty sure that was a Westerville area code, but who did he know in Westerville? Curiosity piqued, he opened the message. Then almost dropped the phone.

_Hey, it's Blaine. From last night? Just checking the number…_

Kurt stared at his phone disbelievingly. When he had given Blaine his phone number, he only- half believed that Blaine would actually call it. Part of him still thought it was all a dream, and another (small) part of him thought Blaine was just looking for a quick one-night stand. I mean, he was at a club, right?

Kurt pushed that thought away. He, himself was at a club for the first time, maybe it was the same with Blaine. He didn't look like the sketchy promiscuous teenager type that usually went to gay bars.

Kurt pressed_reply_ and wrote a message with slightly shaky fingers.

"_Hey! Yeah, you got the right number. I didn't give you the number of some random pizza place _

Kurt waited for a moment, but when no response came, he headed to the bathroom for his shower. _**Maybe Blaine was busy, or maybe he didn't want to talk, or maybe my message was too long or too flirty…. **_He thought worriedly.

_**Stop it. **_Kurt told himself sternly. _**He wouldn't have texted you if he wasn't interested in chatting. Maybe Blaine is busy, maybe he has homework.**_

He walked to the bathroom and took a shower, willing all negative thoughts away.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine woke with a start as the bus stopped. He rubbed his eyes, the slight movement causing one of his ear buds to fall out of his ear. He hadn't realized he had fallen asleep. He must have been more tired than he thought. The last thing he could remember was getting on the bus, plugging in his headphones and texting Kurt. _**Wait a sec…**_Blaine hurriedly checked his phone for new messages, and there it was.

**1 new text message: Kurt Hummel**

Blaine opened the message eagerly and read the text quickly. He laughed out loud, causing a few heads to turn his way, but he ignored them and focused on typing out a reply message.

He couldn't believe Kurt had actually texted him back. He didn't take the kiss they had shared the night before lightly, and he had hoped sincerely the other boy hadn't either. Kurt hadn't seemed the type of person to "kiss and run", but he supposed appearances could be deceiving.

_**Stop it**_ Blaine told himself sternly. _**If he texted you back, that means he likes you a little bit. His text was even a bit flirty. Don't worry. Kurt seems really nice. Just go with the flow.**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt, towel around his hips, walked back into his room and headed straight for his phone. Alright, he had to admit it. The entire duration of his shower consisted of him worrying if Blaine would respond, and if they would ever see each other again. He picked up his phone almost squealed out loud when he saw the new text he had gotten from Blaine.

_Good __ I was wondering if you wanted to meet up again sometime? Like go out for coffee? Or dinner?_

Kurt's fingers flew across the keys as he responded. Blaine had just asked him out! Blaine had just ASKED HIM OUT!

What was he going to wear?

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

After multiple texts, the two boys decided to meet up at an Italian place halfway between Westerville and Lima that Saturday.

The day before, Kurt hesitantly brought up the subject of his date at his family's Friday night dinner.

"Hey, dad." Kurt said, placing his fork on his plate and delicately wiping his mouth on a napkin.

Burt grunted noncommittally, his mouth still full of peas.

"I was wondering if it would be alright if…if I go out tomorrow night." Kurt said hesitantly.

Burt looked at his son in confusion. "You mean, go out to Mercedes' house? Or Rachel's? Kurt, you know I'm fine with-"

"On a date." Kurt interrupted; deciding blurting it out was easiest. (Ripping off a Band-Aid, right?)

Burt choked slightly on the mouthful of water he had just drunk. "A date? With who? I thought there was no one you liked at McKinley."

"There's not. Umm…his name is Blaine and he goes to Dalton Academy."

"In Westerville? How did you meet him?" by this time, Burt's entire attention was focused on his son, and Carole was listening interestedly. Finn, for his part, was looking smug.

"I went to Dalton last week to visit their Glee club. I met Blaine then, and we…hit it off." Kurt answered, looking down. He knew if he looked at his father, the lie would be obvious in his face.

Finn, hearing this for the first time, made a strangled sound between a laugh and a choke.

Kurt glared at his stepbrother as Finn coughed loudly to cover his laugh.

"So, can I go?" Kurt asked a moment later, when Burt had not spoken.

"Well, I don't know Kurt. This is pretty short notice, and I'm not happy that you went to Westerville without telling me…"

Kurt looked beseechingly up at his father.

"Please, dad? I really like him. He's polite and mature. I will tell you next time I go somewhere kind of far away, but may I please go? Blaine is amazing."

Burt looked at his son's earnest face, and nodded. "Where are you guys going for you date? And is he picking you up?"

"An Italian place about half an hour away…I think it's called _Francesca's_. I'm driving myself, because it would take him awhile to get here."

Burt didn't look ecstatic, but he nodded again. "Curfew's at eleven." He turned back to his grilled chicken, and the matter was dropped.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt had decided, after much consideration, to wear a pair of dark blue skinny jeans, a dark green waistcoat over a tight black long sleeve shirt, and a pair of ankle length slightly heeled black boots.

The boys had decided to meet at the restaurant at 6pm, so Kurt left his house at 5:15, allowing for some traffic.

He fidgeted the entire drive; nervous that he was going on a date with a boy he barely knew anything about. Well, he and Blaine had exchanged multiple texts, but Kurt couldn't escape the fact that last time he had seen Blaine, he had kissed him. Kurt had never been on a date before, and his escapade at the club had been shocking to him. He still didn't know what had possessed him to dance with and kiss Blaine that night, but he was worried that Blaine would have already built up his own ideas about what kind of person Kurt was.

Kurt groaned at his racing thoughts, and plugged in his iPod, hoping to get some relief. He smiled as "Defying Gravity" came up first on shuffle, and he sang along, grateful for the distraction.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine looked at the outfits spread out on his bed critically. He studied the black dress pants, white polo, red bowtie ensemble, then turned his attention to the other set clothes. He nodded determinedly, and pulled on the pair of dark grey dress pants. He rolled up the hem a bit (a habit picked up after finding he was much too short for most pants) and put on his black polo. He straightened his purple and grey striped bowtie in the mirror, and triple-checked he had enough gel in his hair.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

He walked downstairs, the sound of his black dress shoes making echoes in the large empty house. The Anderson parents were gone for the weekend on business trips, and Blaine was alone. He was thankful for that fact, seeing as his date would have brought up awkward questions.

He walked out to his car and got in quickly. The faster he got there, the faster he'd see Kurt. Well, that was dependent on the fact Kurt would get there early. Blaine groaned, thumping his head down on the steering wheel (mercifully missing the horn). He had to calm down. Yes, this was his first date, but he and Kurt had already KISSED, for goodness sakes! Oh my god. They had kissed. What was Blaine DOING? Kurt probably thought Blaine was a player, and he was probably going to stand him up in fear of a one-night stand…Blaine groaned again and mentally slapped himself.

_**Calm down, self, **_he told himself. _**You are going to go on this date that Kurt agreed to, and have a great time. Maybe he'll let you kiss you at the end…oh gosh, his lips….**_

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt arrived at the restaurant at precisely 5:50, parking next to a vintage silver Ferrari. If he had not been so wrapped up in thoughts of his imminent date, the car enthusiast in him would have certainly studied the car further. As nervous as he was, however, the teenage mechanic walked into the restaurant without a second glance to the car or the dark-haired boy inside it.

Kurt walked up to the hostess, and smiled at her. "Two for Anderson? I'm not sure if my date's here yet…"

She looked down at her computer and nodded. "Your date is not here yet, would you like to wait or be seated?"

"I'll be seated, thanks."

Kurt followed to hostess to a small table in the corner of the room, and sat down. She lit the candle on the table, handed him a menu, and left, smiling at the anxious teenager.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Blaine got to the restaurant 15 minutes early, and spent 9 more in his car, taking deep breaths. He had his eyes closed, imagining the perfect date with no mishaps, and breathed in slowly. In for 8…hold for 8…out for 8…wait for 8…in for 8…hold for 8…out for 8…

When he thought himself sufficiently calmed, he climbed out of his car and headed inside the restaurant.

Blaine headed for the hostess desk and waited for her to look up from her computer.

"Two for Anderson? I don't know if my date's here yet."

Her eyes widened, but she quickly recovered and smiled. "Your date just arrived. Follow me please. "

She led him to a small corner table where a boy with perfectly coiffed hair sat with his back to Blaine.

Blaine smiled. _**Kurt**_.

He sat down in the seat across from the teenager, and Kurt immediately looked up. The two boys smiled at each other, barely noticing as the hostess set down Blaine's menu and said something about their waitress being out soon.

"Hi," Blaine said softly.

Kurt's smiled widened. "Hey," he said back, both boys a little unsure of the etiquette in this situation.

They were saved by the arrival of their waitress, who looked to be about twenty.

"Welcome to _Francesca's! _My name is Emily, and I'll be your server today. Can I start you off with something to drink?"

"I'd like an ice water, please" Kurt said, glancing up to smile at the waitress.

"Make that two," Blaine said, his eyes not moving from Kurt's face. _**God, he was beautiful.**_

As the waitress left to get their drinks, the two boys looked at each other awkwardly.

"Thanks for going out with me tonight" Blaine said, breaking the silence. "I didn't want you to be scared off after the club and think…" he trailed off, glancing down at his lap. A faint blush tinged his cheeks.

Kurt squealed internally. _**He's adorable! So sweet…**_ "Don't worry," he answered out loud. "I was actually afraid you would be freaked out after MY behavior at the club. I'm not usually like that."

"Me neither." Blaine smiled more openly. "Well, if it's confession time, I spent about 10 minutes in my car before coming here. I was giving myself a pep talk."

Kurt giggled. "I was a nervous wreck, too."

After their confessions, the two boys conversation flowed a bit more easily. When the waitress came with their waters and asked what they wanted to eat, both boys picked the first thing they saw in the menu- wanting to get back to their conversation.

They discussed Glee clubs, schools, music, and their friends. They found they both liked the same musicals (Wicked and anything Sondheim), had fabulous (but different) fashion senses, and both wanted to visit Paris at least once in their lives.

After finishing their meals (_Gnocchi alla mozzarella _for Blaine, _Pollo arrosto con romano_ for Kurt*), Blaine turned to Kurt.

"Dessert? They have a really good gelato here."

Kurt opened his mouth to refuse, but saw the earnest look on Blaine's face and caved.

"All right," he acquiesced. "Only if we share."

Blaine nodded eagerly and flagged down their waitress to order.

When the order was placed, Blaine turned to Kurt again. "Let's play twenty questions. Or, I ask you questions."

Kurt grinned at the eager face before him and nodded. "Sure. Maybe we could take turns? Or, wait, better idea. After you ask me questions, I'll ask you. Repeats allowed."

Blaine nodded his assent and asked the first question. "Favorite Color?"

Kurt laughed at the cliché question, but answered "Blue."

"Favorite Flower?"

Kurt blushed lightly. " I like classic red roses."

"Favorite subject in school?"

"French."

"Favorite candy?"

"Blaine, are all these going to be about my favorite things?" Kurt asked, stifling a smile. "But, um…dark chocolate."

"Parent's names?"

"Burt and Elizabeth. My step-mom's name is Carole."

"Step-mom?" Blaine questioned.

"My mom died when I was eight and my dad remarried last year."

"Oh." Blaine looked sad, but brightened when Kurt lay his pale hand over Blaine's tan one with a small smile.

"Well, do you have any siblings?"

Kurt laughed. "I have a step-brother named Finn. He's in Glee, too."

"How many times have you moved?"

"None." Kurt answered, right as their gelato arrived.

Each boy grabbed a spoon and tried a spoonful.

"Wow." Kurt said, looking down at the dessert. "That gelato is amazing. I do love mint-chocolate anything, though."

"I told you." Blaine smiled wide, lighting up his entire face. He resumed his questions after about half the dessert was gone.

"If you could have any superpower, what would it be? And why?"

Kurt thought for a moment. "I was going to say invisibility, to get the bullies at school off my back, but it seems like a cowardly thing to do. Hide from them, I mean." A dark expression crossed his face. "Well, I actually take that back. Sometimes, you have to hide. When they…get to much." He trailed off awkwardly and quickly took a bite of the gelato in front of him.

Blaine looked at him in understanding and slight fear for his date._** What happened to him?**_

He noticed the uncomfortable look on Kurt's face and quickly brought up a new question. "First crush?"

Kurt giggled. "In first grade I had a huge crush on a kid named Jonathan Day. He moved two years later, but I always thought he was cute." He thought for another moment. "I had a crush on a girl once, too. Her name was Ann Perkins and she had the most beautiful blonde hair. I thought she was a princess, and I always played with her on the playground."

Blaine laughed. " I bet you were a cute kid. "

Kurt shrugged, spooning the last of the gelato into his mouth. " I suppose. My dad told me I always played with dolls and had tea parties every week as a kid. My mom thought it was adorable, he said he just needed time to process he wasn't going to have a football player son."

Blaine muttered something under his breath that sounded like "mine still hasn't realized", but Kurt didn't want to bring up more painful memories.

"Any more questions?" He asked playfully. "I don't think that was twenty."

Blaine looked up and grinned. "Right. First kiss?"

Kurt blushed heavily. "Well, last year before I came out I pretended to date a girl so my dad wouldn't find out. I kissed her. I also- Well, my first kiss that counted was…umm…it was you."

Blaine looked at him, surprised. "Really? That's surprising. I know Lima isn't all that accepting, but you are really beautiful- I mean, why wouldn't someone have liked you before me? Uh- I meant- you are really…cool." He finished lamely, staring at a spot on the tablecloth.

Kurt stared at him, a slight smile on his face. "You think I'm beautiful?" he asked.

Blaine nodded fervently. "Yeah. When I first saw you at the club, I thought you were the most beautiful boy I had ever met. On top of that, you were dancing, and that was really hot." He broke off, blushing himself.  
Kurt smiled at him. "Thanks, Blaine. I think you're pretty cute yourself."

The waitress came with the check, interrupting Blaine's response, and the boys briefly fought over who would pay. They agreed to split it in the end, Blaine insisting on leaving the tip.

Kurt smiled at the gentleman- like behavior Blaine had displayed and got out of his chair when Blaine stood.

The two walked out of the restaurant side by side, hands close but not quite touching.

"I really want to take you somewhere else," Blaine said, fidgeting. "But we both have long rides home, and I don't want you to get in trouble for being out late."

Kurt shrugged, feeling a twinge of disappointment. "That's fine. Maybe we could go out again sometime?"

Blaine grinned at him, eyes lighting up. "I would love that. I'll text you later?" By this time, the two had reached their cars and Kurt realized with a start that the vintage Ferrari he had parked next to belonged to his date.

"This is your car?" he asked disbelieving. "A 1962 Ferrari 250GTO? These things cost a fortune."

Blaine played with his fingers. "Yeah. It was a present from my dad on my 16th birthday. He thinks cars are manly, and maybe he thought this would turn me straight. We also rebuilt a car one summer, another failed attempt."

Kurt looked at him sympathetically. "That sucks. At least you got an awesome car out of it!" He walked over to the car, and examined it carefully. "This is in really good shape. I can tell you take care of it."

Blaine nodded. "I do love the car. Some people would just ride it for shows and stuff, but I think it should be used on a regular basis." He watched Kurt for a moment, who was now running a hand down the hood, admiring.

"How do you know so much about cars?" he asked suddenly.

Kurt looked up at him, a slight smirk on his face. "My dad owns a garage. I've worked there in the summer since I was a kid and sometimes I work on weekends- depends how much help is needed."

Blaine stared at him, mouth open. _**Wow. Kurt has a fashion sense, loves music, loves cars, he's sweet but sarcastic...he understands me. I really, really like him. I wonder if…**_ his thoughts trailed off as Kurt turned to him.

"Blaine, could I ride in this car sometime? If you don't want anyone else touching it, I totally understand, though."

Blaine laughed. "Of course you can. Maybe for our next date I'll pick you up and we'll go somewhere in Lima. Or we could just drive around so you can enjoy the car," he said, slightly teasing.

Kurt pouted at him, lip jutted out. "Not funny. Though, I would take you up on the offer if the gas price miraculously goes down in the next week or two. Then yes. Otherwise, I would be fine going anywhere."

Blaine looked at him for a moment, and then stepped closer. "Do you mind if I kiss you?"

Kurt shook his head vigorously, and leaned forward as Blaine came towards him. Their lips met in a chaste kiss, much like their first, but soon became hungrier. Blaine's tongue gently prodded at Kurt's closed lips for entrance and he was granted admittance immediately. Their tongues stroked each other gently, the lingering taste of Italian food surrounding them.

Kurt wrapped an arm around Blaine's waist to pull him closer and Blaine leaned into the embrace, head angled up to Kurt.

They broke apart a minute later, gasping for breath.

"Thanks for the amazing date," Kurt, said softly, leaning his forehead against Blaine's. "I hope we can do it again soon."

Blaine grinned up at him, and nodded. "Of course. One more question before we go, though. I know it's only our first date, but I was wondering if you'd be my boyfriend?"

Kurt chuckled. "Of course I'll be your boyfriend." The two kissed again, breaking apart only when air became a necessity.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Kurt opened his front door, a goofy smile on his face. Even after a half an hour alone, his grin wouldn't fade. _**He had a boyfriend! Who he kissed! Who he was going on another date with! HE HAD A BOYFRIEND!**_

Carole and Burt looked up from the couch where they were watching a movie. "How'd the date go, sweetie?" Carole asked, smiling up at her stepson.

"It was amazing. He was such a gentleman, and he asked me to be his boyfriend!" Kurt squealed. "I need to go call Mercedes. I'll talk to you guys later, ok?" he practically ran up the stairs to his room, and they heard his doo slam behind him.

"Well, " Carole said, turning back to her husband. "I think he had good time, don't you?

Burt grunted. "I guess. As long as he's happy and being treated well, I'm good with it. I just have to meet this boy for myself. He seems like a good kid, though."

The two adults listened as Kurt moved around his room, singing "Defying Gravity" at the top of his lungs.

They laughed.

**Hope you liked it! Sorry if it seemed a bit rushed, I've been busy and my muse is kind of going crazy on me. Not that ideas are bad…. just slow down, yeah?**

**Please review!**

**Those dishes are from an actual place called "Francesca's". I have no idea if there is one in Ohio, but I have been to them before. The menu is handwritten and changes with the season, but this is what they ordered {this is taken from their website-not word for word}.**

_**Gnocchi alla mozzarella -potato-flour dumplings with a tomato basil sauce and fresh mozzarella.**_

_**Pollo arrosto como romano- roasted half-chicken with garlic, shallots, rosemary, lemon, and olive oil. Served with roasted potatoes.**_

**Yum :)**


End file.
